Inimigo Nada Secreto
by Musa-sama
Summary: A Ordem decide fazer um amigo secreto em pleno Ano Novo, o nosso protagonista Kanda Yu se vê tendo que comprar um presente para a pessoa que menos gostaria e descobre isso apenas no último dia, será que ele vai conseguir?


Notas da Autora

**Disclaimer:  
**  
D-Gray Man não me pertence, os personagens envolvidos são pertencentes a obra Katsura Hoshino com exceção de Katherine, incluída e criada por mim nessa história.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Inimigo Nada Secreto**

Cinco horas da tarde, pelo menos era o horário que o grande relógio de Londres mostrava a todos os telespectadores dos acontecimentos corriqueiros da cidade. A fumaça poluída dos trens aos poucos já fazia com que o sol perdesse o seu brilho, tomando tons alaranjados que tingiam o céu naturalmente acinzentado, ou talvez fosse apenas o caso de estar escurecendo.  
O cabelo longo preso rigidamente ainda conseguia balançar levemente, demonstrando o rosto cansado do rapaz que encontrava-se sentado no banco de uma das principais ruas.  
Se algum desconhecido estivesse olhando ao longe, diria que ele era um solitário em meio aquelas formigas andantes, mas estava acompanhado, de uma total desconhecida até poucas horas atrás que havia trazido a solução e muitos outros problemas para o dia que devia ter sido calmo.

-Kanda-sama, precisa de ajuda em mais alguma coisa? - A voz suave da jovem o retirou de suas divagações, conservando o rosto fechado, escondendo desta maneira o cansaço a respondeu.

-Não, obrigada. - O silêncio se propagara por algum tempo, quebrado por uma nova pergunta da garota de olhos azulados.

-Hm, você gostou do presente? Pena que eu não conheço a pessoa para quem você vai dá-lo, poderia ter ajudado mais se soubesse.

-Você já fez mais que o suficiente, e eu lhe agradeço por isso.

Não estava confortável com aquela situação, quando foi que aquilo tudo aconteceu, mesmo que não entendesse o decorrer daquele dia cansativo, podia claramente dizer quem era o culpado: Allen Walker.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Era véspera de Natal, aquela ocasião não era comemorada em seu país de origem, mas depois que Lenalee havia entrado para a ordem, Komui decidira repentinamente que era uma ocasião importante.  
Sempre fora desgostoso com aquela situação, tinha que andar desviando de decorações escandalosas e árvores colocadas em lugares absurdos, tudo sendo organizado por dezenas de humanos sem nada na cabeça que sorriam como se fosse o melhor dia de suas vidas, e não importava que o mundo estivesse acabando do lado de fora, as ordens eram pra se divertir e no seu caso, fugir dos viscos, que pareciam persegui-lo para onde quer que fosse. Estranhamente, nunca houvera nenhuma chamado urgente, para a sorte daqueles organizadores festeiros, pelo menos tinha uma folga.

-Kanda, você pode me ajudar a decorar as mesas? - Lenalee, sempre era a mais animada, não conseguia entender como ela apreciada uma festa que nem era do seu país de origem.

-Não sou bom com decorações. - Comentara simplesmente sem se levantar, não queria ajudar com atividades tão inúteis e também não pretendia ofender a garota com a sua atitude.

-Então pode buscar as saladas pra mim na cozinha?

-Hmm, tudo bem.

Seguindo em direção a cozinha fora surpreendido por um Allen Walker eufórico, que o olhava com uma falsa expressão de inocência.

-Kanda-san, sabe onde está a Lenalee? - Ele parecia saber a resposta, o que deixava a situação realmente estranha.

-No salão principal. - Ele estava pronto pra continuar o seu caminho, quando Walker continuou a falar.

-Komui-san pediu pra distribuir isso a todos, pegue um a todos e não fale a ninguém sobre a mensagem. Allen só podia estar louco, não tinha porque confiar nele.  
- Vamos não me olhe assim, eu já peguei o meu também. - O garoto pegou um papel do seu bolso e mostrou-o fechado.

-Kanda, já pegou as saladas? - Lenalee surgiu apressada, olhando para nós como se estivéssemos confabulando, mas naquele dia ele que havia sido a vitima, querendo fugir daquela situação de uma vez, pegou um papelzinho, virou as costas e continuou o seu caminho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pensando nisso agora, não devia ter confiado no Walker, uma semana depois exatamente havia descoberto o motivo daquele papelzinho e a sua mensagem nele, chamava-se amigo secreto. Aparentemente era feito em alguns países durante o Natal, Allen Walker, aquele garoto sem noção havia comentado sobre tal festividade com Komui e ele decidiu realizar um no Ano Novo, pois não tinha mais tempo de ser feito no Natal. E por tal motivo ele havia sido colocado naquela situação, último dia do ano, a festa seria a noite e não havia ideia de qual presente comprar para o seu maldito amigo secreto.

A principio pensou em comprar algo relacionado a equipamento, ele realmente queria ganhar, já que tava naquela enrascada, um lubrificante para dar brilho as suas espadas, todos eram exorcistas, profissionais, provavelmente gostariam do mesmo.  
Abandonou a ideia quando entrou na primeira loja, mesmo que comprasse algo desse tipo, o seu inimigo secreto não era do tipo que poderia simplesmente cuidar de sua arma com algo daquela loja.  
O próximo local era uma lojinha pequena com um corredor longo na entrada, a placa na frente da loja, escrita em cores vermelhas a mão chamou a sua atenção: "O seu amigo secreto perfeito você encontra aqui!"  
Quando entrou no corredor, uma jovem de compridos cabelos castanhos passou por ele, ela tirou a placa e com um pequeno sorriso, olhou para ele e comentou:

-Acho que ninguém mais vai comprar amigo secreto depois do Natal. - Não sabia o que dizer, ele estava ali pra isso afinal, tudo culpa do Walker. Antes que pudesse comentar algo, a garota já havia partido.

Ao fim do corredor, a loja se mostrava imensa, havia roupas e mais roupas, no segundo andar ele viu algumas bolas de vários esportes diferentes, aquilo que era realmente um centro de compras.  
Andou rapidamente para a área masculina de compras, não queria ser visto na parte feminina, havia apenas calcinha e sutiã para todos os cantos. Na pressa, bateu em alguém, sem saber como agir, pediu desculpas polidamente.

-Sinto muito senhorita, estais bem? - Abaixou-se levemente ao fazer tal comentário.

-Kanda é você? Veio fazer compras na promoção também? - A voz chegou aos seus ouvidos, reconhecendo-a na hora, ergueu o rosto levemente corado, não podia acreditar, mas estava constrangido. - Kanda?

-Lenalee, eu só estava olhando algumas roupas pra mim. - Sabia que não devia mentir, não sabia mentir para poder fazê-lo, desde pequeno ficava corado quando estava mentindo.

-Ah, essa loja faz liquidação sempre depois do Natal, venho todos os anos, estou aproveitando pra comprar o meu amigo secreto esse ano, já que estava em missão até ontem. Já comprou o meu presente de amigo secreto?

-Eu não lhe peguei pra comprar um pra ti. - A voz estava calma, todavia o rosto ainda mantinha uma cor suave em tons de vermelho.

-Eu sei, estou apenas brincando – A garota deu um sorriso e virou-se de costas – Moça, pode ver uma dessas em tamanho M? -Após isso ela seguiu a atendente, dando um sorriso de despedida.

Não acreditava que havia sido encontrado nesse lugar, será que ela notou que ele não sabia o que era amigo secreto até pouco tempo atrás?

-Hmm, senhor, gostaria de ajuda?

X-x-x-x-x-x

-Hmm, senhor, gostaria de ajuda?

-Er...Como? - Surpreso, olhou pro lado, notando a jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azulados a encará-lo.

-Não precisa, devo conseguir encontrar algo até a noite. - Não precisava de ajuda, principalmente de uma bonita desconhecida.

Mas a loja fecha daqui a duas horas senhor. - Ela esboçava um sorriso sem graça – Como é véspera de natal nós vamos apenas até as 16hrs, e já é 14hrs meu senhor.

Não havia o que ser dito, ficou em silêncio, nunca havia comprado presente para outra pessoa e principalmente para alguém que não tinha nem um pouco de respeito.

Preciso comprar o presente para o meu amigo secreto...

-É um homem? Qual idade? - O sorriso não deixava a sua face, como ela conseguia sorrir tanto?

-A minha idade, só que mais baixo. - O rosto de Kanda continuava com a expressão fechada, como disse, não tinha porque sorrir.

-Talvez uma camiseta, o que você acha dessa? - A garota pegou uma blusa cashmere bege, gola alta, devia ser tamanho pequeno.

É pequeno.

Temos tamanhos maiores, estou perguntando do modelo senhor. - E lá estava novamente o sorriso esboçado em seu rosto, ela parecia dar a impressão de estar rindo de mim.

Não sei qual modelo é melhor, nunca vi as roupas que ele usa, alias é sempre a mesma quando o vejo. - Um leve biquinho podia ser visto entre os lábios, estava ficando cansado e aborrecido e só havia passado uma hora desde que chegara no centro de Londres.

A mesma? Ele não troca de roupa? - Ela parecia realmente surpresa.

Sim, a roupa do nosso trabalho. - O leve beicinho ficou maior, estava constrangida de ter que ficar falando de sua vida.

Você não deve ser muito amigo desse seu amigo secreto, então vamos fazer assim: compre algo que você gostaria pensando em ti, você se sentira mais confortável não? - Como ela parecia saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando?

E não me olha com essa cara, eu sou vendedora, estou acostumada a isso, já passei por momentos muito mais engraçados – O sorriso dela aumentou e ela mexeu levemente nos cachos castanhos.

-Você acha o que eu estou passando engraçado? - A voz ficou levemente alterada, não queria passar por palhaço na frente de ninguém.

Desculpe senhor, podemos continuar a busca impossível?

Kanda. - Ele não era tão velho pra ser chamado de senhor, continuou na frente, vendo um blazer preto que ficaria muito bem nele mesmo.

Kanda? Esse é o seu nome? - Ela perdeu um pouco o sorriso cômico, esboçando uma expressão que ele não conseguira decifrar – Meu nome é ….

Após isso, foram horas tediosas, fugindo da Lenalee que ainda se encontrava na loja fazendo compras e tentando escolher algo que ele gostasse, mas que não era pra ele com uma garota que sorria como se o mundo fosse maravilhoso.

- Kanda, já escolheu alguma roupa? - Faltava cinco minutos pra loja fechar. - Talvez devesse tentar em outra.

Tu não devia estar tentando vender pra mim? - Ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, não acreditava que depois de horas ajudando a escolher, a garota realmente não queria que ele comprasse algo.

Tanto faz, o meu salário é fixo mesmo. - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e ficou em silêncio logo em seguida.

Acho que já sei o que vou comprar, você pode embrulhar aquilo pra mim? - Comentou apontando para o objeto, do que havia visto aquilo era o que mais lembrava o seu amigo secreto.

Mas isso? Tem certeza? - Ela parecia duvidar realmente da minha escolha, será que era tão estranho assim? Mas ela realmente não conhecia o meu amigo secreto. - Tudo bem, vamos.

Continuamos até a loja fechar em silêncio, paguei o valor da compra e com o embrulho em mãos, caminhei para fora do local, despedindo-me com um aceno de cabeça da atendente.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desse modo foi que cheguei a escolha do embrulho que estava em minhas mãos naquele momento, minutos depois a atendente, já com outra roupa, sentara do meu lado no banco e começou a conversar novamente, ela realmente gostava de falar.

-Que horas sai o seu trem? - Ela deu um sorriso erguendo-se e limpando a sua roupa da poeira natural de Londres.

-17:45. - Ele olhou para a garota, ela não parecia do tipo preocupada com horários.

Quer tomar um sorvete? - O sorriso dela parecia quase angelical, mas havia algo que o incomodava em relação aquilo.

Está frio sabia? - Descobriu o que o estava importunando, era a loucura daquela mulher, tomar sorvete em pleno inverno, pra começar ia ser difícil encontrar o sorvete, ainda mais tomar.

Então, que tal uma caneca de chocolate quente? Eu pago, então não tem do que reclamar.

Com chantilly por cima?

Com chantilly por cima! - Ela sorria ao responder, talvez aquele dia ainda não estava perdido, porém tudo que é bom dura pouco.

A garota se chamava Katherine, cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos azuis de uma mar profundo, trabalhava naquela loja apenas há alguns meses para ajudar o pai com os gastos extras, tinha dezenove anos, o que realmente não parecia, já que ela estava pulando como uma criança.  
Estavam entrando no restaurante que ela havia escolhido quando ao olhar pra dentro, encontrou a colega de trabalho acenando pra ele e pior, acompanhada.

Aquela não é a sua amiga? - Katherine perguntou, a curiosidade transbordando em seus olhos.

É, ignora e continua caminhando. - Ele passou pelo grupo de amigos reunidos e sentou um pouco distante, mas não demorou dois minutos, enquanto fazia os pedidos, que ao voltar para o seu lugar, viu a mesa com várias cabeças conhecidas, entre elas, uma Katherine confusa, conversando alegremente com Allen Walker.

Kanda-san, me apresenta os seus amigos? - Ela pediu sorrindo.

-Eles não se apresentaram? - Mas não esperei a resposta e continuei. - Este é Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Komui e Miranda.

-Estava comprando o seu presente de amigo secreto? - Miranda com um jeito um pouco conservador, ela parecia sempre estar com medo.

Ou apenas veio para namorar? - Lavi, aquele ruivo sempre provocando, fechei o punho com raiva, tentando me controlar para poupar Katherine de ver aquela cena.

Estou apenas tentando me livrar da presença dos mesmos de sempre. - Comentei, tomando em silêncio o chocolate quente já havia chegado.

Er...Kanda, você não vai perder o seu trem? - Katherine cortou o silêncio um tempo depois, após o meu comentário, o silêncio havia reinado por um tempo que não sei definir, mas que não me importei.

Verdade, vamos indo gente – Quem cortou sem deixar eu ao menos responder fora Krory e quando eu percebi estava sendo carregado por aquele tanto de gente, correndo rumo ao trem para não perdê-lo.

Não tinha conseguido me despedir da jovem garota que havia me ajudado naquela sexta-feira e estava num trem com meus excelentíssimos colegas de trabalho, como sempre barulhento, irritado, colocou a mão no bolso, notando um papelzinho nele, ao abri-lo pensando ser o amigo secreto, surpreendeu-se ao ver o nome de Katherine e um endereço. É realmente não havia sido um dia tão ruim assim.

Quando chegaram na sede, já se encontrava tudo escuro, tomou o seu banho em seu silencioso quarto do jeito que gostava, arrumou-se sem pressa, guardando o papel com o endereço cuidadosamente em sua gaveta. Colocou o presente em uma das mãos e caminhou para aquele salão barulhento, mas não ouviu nenhum barulho ao entrar, estranhando, foi entrando a procura de alguém conhecido, foi quando em um canto, notou todos olhando irritados para o seu excelentíssimo amigo secreto.

O que houve? - Aquela inimizade com o Walker não era comum a eles.

O Allen...

Ele o quê?

Ele colocou o nome dele em todos os papeizinhos. - A raiva na voz de Lenalee explicava tudo o que aquele grupo estava sentindo ao olhar para um sem graça Allen Walker.

Realmente eu, Kanda Yu, considero Allen Walker um inimigo nada secreto.

_x-FIM-x  


* * *

_

**Notas Finais**

Primeira fanfic de outro anime que não seja Naruto feita por mim, espero que esteja ao agrado de alguém, mesmo sendo uma simples oneshort.

Beijokas ;*

Musa-sama


End file.
